


The Story about Zytherys and the Masked Man

by Caz (CheeryKralie)



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeryKralie/pseuds/Caz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very serious love story between two very serious characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story about Zytherys and the Masked Man

The Story about Zytherys and the Masked Man

Once upon a time there was a nice man called Zytherys. He regretted being called Zytherys, because it meant he came last on a lot of important lists. Because of this he had a deep and tragic past involving his parents not understanding him, which the author will now illustrate using Linkin Park lyrics.

[musical interlude]

One otherwise nice day, he came home from a trip to find that his apartment had been burgled!

Zytherys was very sad, because he had carefully tidied his apartment before he went on his trip. It was to impress his girlfriend Tyra (a/n: lol tyra I told u I'd put u in my story!x!x!) but he didn't really want a girlfriend because he was secretly gay. But not the kind of gay where he wears pink shirts because Zytherys was very brooding and attractive in a manly way.

Zytherys picked up some of the things that had been knocked onto the floor by the burglar. "I should make a video about this," he thought. But his camera was in his bedroom where he had left it... at least he hoped so. He went into his bedroom to get his camera but hoped that it had not been stolen by the burglar. What he saw next came as a big shock for Zytherys!

There on his bed was a shape. But it was not the shape of his camera. That was what he was expecting, but this was not what he was expecting. The shape on the bed was the shape of a man wearing a mask with sideburns!

"What are you doing in my apartment! Are you the burglar who stole my things and knocked them onto the floor!" said Zytherys.

"Yes, my name is Masky," said the man on the bed with sideburns. His voice was very sexy, Zytherys thought. Then he shook his head because he was not supposed to think burglars were sexy because stealing is wrong.

"My name is Zytherys," said Zytherys so that the man would not know about his sexy thoughts.

"I know, it says so on your blog," said Masky.

"You read my blog!!" asked Zytherys. He felt frightened but then stopped feeling frightened because he was brave.

"I read everybody's blog," said Masky. "And sometimes I comment on the blogs with numbers and cryptic messages but I don't often do that because I spend most of my time in the forest with Slenderma--" His face turned white with surprise. "Whoops, I didn't mean to say that."

"You're friends with Slenderman!!!!!" said Zytherys and stood and looked at Masky and was shocked.

Masky looked sad even though his mask didn't move. Zytherys could tell he looked sad because he looked down at the ground and talked more slowly than he had before. "I don't want to be friends with him," Masky said sadly. "He is a mean person and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" said Zytherys and still stood in shock. He felt sorry for the masked man but he didn't know why.

"He made me burgle your apartment and take your notebook," said Masky.

"WHAT!!"

"I didn't want to," said Masky. He looked so sad and Zytherys felt sorry for him, even though he was angry about the apartment, and went and sat beside the masked man and patted his arm and put an arm around his shoulders.

Zytherys said to Masky, "it's okay Masky, I don't blame you for burglaring my apartment. The Slenderman is a bad man and you don't have to listen to what he says."

Masky looked at him suddenly and tears were in his eyes. Zytherys couldn't see his eyes very well behind the mask but it looked like there were tears in them.

"Do you really believe that I can fight him!" said Masky and was surprised.

"I do, I believe in you," said Zytherys with a firm and encouraging voice.

"Your belief has given me the strength to fight back against Slenderman!" said Masky and he sounded very happy. So happy that he threw his arms around Zytherys and began making out with him. Zytherys was happy about this because he thought the masked man was very sexy.

They made out on the bed for a while and then Zytherys said to Masky, "I've never done this with a man before."

"It's okay," said Masky to Zytherys, "I have only done it with one man and that was J and he wasn't as good at kissing as you."

"You have done it with a man before!!" said Zytherys and sat in shock.

"Of course I have," said Masky, "I am gay."

"So am I!!" said Zytherys and he gasped. He finally felt like someone understood him like his parents never had. Maybe this man, this man in a jacket with sideburns, was... the one.

Masky reached for the zipper of Zytherys' pants and Zytherys closed his eyes. He felt no fear for the man in the jacket with sideburns. "Go ahead," he said and sat willingly.

Masky unzipped Zytherys' pants and then Zytherys opened his eyes and saw Masky unzipping his own pants, only Masky's were leather and zipped all of the way around so that they separated into two parts and he could take them off like that.

"Why do you own trousers like that!" asked Zytherys with his wide eyes.

"I had them custom made," said Masky and then he smiled.

Zytherys took a deep breath.

"They are very sexy," he said, voicing the thought which had been inside his skull but which he had not dared speak aloud.

Masky looked pleased! "Do you really mean it!" he said.

"I do!" said Zytherys because he had been telling the truth.

"I think you are very sexy too," said Masky and kissed Zytherys again and Zytherys's's's stony heart melted, and then because they didn't have any pants or knickers on they had sex.

Masky was very good at sex, thought Zytherys.


End file.
